1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to programmable logic controllers (PLCs).
2. Description of the Related Art
PLCs are widely used in the field of automatic control. The PLC is flexible and convenient for controlling machines, and has been developed for several years. However, PLCs on the market with high reliability and stability are expensive. Using expensive PLCs to control the machines to do simple actions, such as horizontal movement, would increase manufacturing product costs.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.